Kuroko's Problem
by Amaya-Ai
Summary: In which Kagami is just ... so pretty. Kagami/Kuroko
1. Kuroko's Problem

**A/N: Well, I mean. I shouldn't be starting a new story, but aroused Kuroko is hilariously cute. I enjoy torturing characters. This might be like three or four chapters. It'll probably be REALLY NSFW.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Kuroko was unbearably horny.

To clarify, Kuroko was unbearably horny for Kagami.

It had never been an actual problem for him, and he had never expected it to be. However, this morning he woke up late with the chubby of the century and spent his 'getting ready' time thinking of dead puppies and chicken guts to make it die down.

It was strange to say the least. He didn't usually have problems like this. He only had to rub one out specifically when he woke up from wet dreams that he almost never had and never remembered. Even if he wasn't able to take care of it, it was usually forgotten by the time he got to school.

This morning, though, the dream stuck deep and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Despite how late he woke, he got to school early enough to not have to walk in front of a classroom full of people with a half-hard boner that just _looked _like it was saying, 'hey sup'.

Nevertheless, he couldn't help how pink his ears were as he sat down in his seat kitty corner to the studious young woman who always arrived before anyone else.

He tried to ignore her appalled glance as he opened his book and crossed his legs in a painful manner, hoping it would crush his dick's interest.

Kuroko began the very long mystery book he had been dying to read for weeks but found that he couldn't concentrate. He uncrossed his legs as 'Agh! ...Kuroko...' sounded in his thoughts. His hard on throbbed dramatically. It was Kagami.

Crossing his legs again, more loosely this time as his member was quickly starting to thicken to full attention in his pants, he tried to suppress the images of his dream the night before, but all he could think about was giant Kagami dick being forcefully shoved into his mouth. He was pretty sure that in the dream, he had a mouth so small that he could barely fit the head in. He remembered biting -

_No_. Kuroko had nothing against being gay for _anyone _else, but not Kagami. Their relationship was _sacred_. One wrong move and Kagami would never speak to him again.

He tried to keep that in mind as he forced himself to scan the words on the page, the first page, the page that he had never turned since he sat down. Forty-five minutes ago.

The five minute bell rang and slowly, students began pouring into the class room. Dread struck him and he didn't look up to see Kagami coming to sit near him. They didn't have a seating chart this term, so the red haired young man almost always came to sit directly in front of the boy.

"Hey," was all he said as he unpacked his books for their first classes.

"Mmh," Kuroko answered with a grunt. He flipped the page of his book, but he actually had no idea what was going on in it.

"What's that book?"

Oaf, don't ask what it's about, Kuroko pleaded silently as he lifted the cover so that Kagami could see.

"Oh. What's it about?"

"Like you care." It had just slipped out of his mouth. Anything to keep Kagami from suspecting anything, but the taller boy winced minutely before turning around fully to face him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I haven't got a problem," Kuroko answered immediately. He shifted his legs and found pleasure when his inner thighs brushed against, ahem, _himself_. His brow twitched and Kagami looked at him angrily.

"You wanna say that again?"

Oh, _yes_.

Keep with that tone of voice. It's so low, it's resonating in my -

_Stop_.

"I haven't got a problem."

The blue-haired boy was able to keep a straight face this time and Kagami responded with, "Well, then act like it. Cranky."

"Sorry," he conceded. He tried to think of something to say. Their relationship was never as awkward as the full minute where Kuroko just couldn't think of anything to say because all he could see when he looked at the basketball player before him was the porn star from his dreams last night.

"Your face is red. Something up?"

Kuroko folded his book closed and set it directly onto the crotch of his pants. The cover was cold, a desperate relief that diminished when it warmed with his heated skin. "Um. Class is about to start."

"Alright, class! Today in Biology, we're going to be putting together a simulation of mitosis and meiosis. Is there anyone who'd like to volunteer for me to demonstrate?"

Kagami let it go and turned around, but from the set of his jaw, Kuroko figured this wasn't over.

* * *

**A/N: There it is. Pure, unadulterated sleeziness. **

**-Amaya**


	2. A Stiff Situation

**A/N: Am I really about to do this? Am I about to give my few readers a second update in the same day? Am I going to do this before even letting the story gain popularity? All over a little bit of horny Kuroko?**

**You'd better believe I am.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Practice. Practice makes perfect. Practice, practice, practice. Kuroko was a firm believer in practice. Practice was important to achieve what you needed to.

Today, though, Kuroko just wanted to go home and crawl under a rock.

This had to be one of the worst days of his life, and he had had a lot of bad days. Why today? It couldn't have been a Tuesday? There was no basketball practice on Tuesdays. Today was Wednesday.

He was convinced he had a record for most number of boners popped in an eight hour period. All through class it was, 'Hey, Kuroko, why don't you come up here in the front of the class with your giant hard on and say stuff?' from his teachers and 'Kuroko, let's walk around in this well-populated area so everyone can notice your huge peepee standing magnificently,' from his friends.

Kuroko had never had a day where he'd been more irritated than today. He was still frustrated when he came to the locker room to change and firmly faced away from the locker next to his that was Kagami's.

No one else was there yet and when his teammates came pouring in, he was finishing up. He was tying his shoes when he looked up just as Kagami was taking his shirt off.

The bluenette's first thought was, _oh, my God. Just stop_. He watched intently, half tying his shoes and half twiddling his thumbs, as Kagami's pert nipples and taut stomach slipped beneath his practice jersey. He felt himself thickening.

_Stop. Oh my, God, stop. Just look away you stupid idiot. Why are you still looking?_

He looked down just after Kagami noticed him. "Like what you see?" he asked jokingly, ruffling Kuroko's hair.

_Please, yes. Yes._

His face was burning with shame as Izuki said, "Hey, no gayness in the locker room, you faggot."

"Ha, geez. What's with that attitude?" Koganei asked. "Who cares if he's gay?"

"I'm not gay...? I was kidding," Kagami clarified. Izuki laughed.

"Koganei, I was joking."

"Oh."

"Besides, it's not like Kuroko's gay, Kagami."

Everyone was unsettled.

Kuroko could have sworn he liked girls. Yesterday.

Yesterday, he even thought the coach was pretty.

Today, Kagami was just so fucking attractive. Too attractive. People weren't allowed to be so attractive. Men weren't allowed to be as beautiful as he perceived Kagami.

_Today_, Kuroko thought. Maybe it was just today. He hoped it was just today.

When his opening twitched and he felt his scrotum tightening, he kind of doubted it would just be today.

Everyone began piling out of the locker room. Hyuga was the only one to turn around and ask, "Kuroko. Coming?"

_Oh, hell, I wish I was_.

"No. I'm not feeling that well. I'm going to get a drink, and then I'll join you."

Hyuga paused and his gaze dropped lower on Kuroko's form.

_He knows. I'm already doomed. He's going to tell the whole school that I'm a pervert, that I'm horny for Kagami. He knows._

"Alright. I'll tell coach."

_He's going to tell coach that I'm a pervert, first._

The door closed quietly and he stood, looking down at the obvious dent in his basketball shorts. How could anyone miss it? He was so frustrated. This was getting ridiculous.

Nothing was going right today. Why couldn't he control himself?

He awkwardly walked toward the water fountain in the corner of the room. He bent to take a drink, grunting when the silky shorts brushed even closer to his briefs, adding to the friction.

_What am I doing?_ he perked up as he swallowed the water down. _I could be taking care of this stupid problem right now._

He stood straight, hand resting on his upper thigh immediately beside the problem. He considered it... and then promptly decided that he didn't have the guts.

_Only an idiot would jerk off in the locker room. Look. It's dying down. It's okay, everything is okay._

The words repeated themselves in his head as he crouched to give himself some more space. He faced the corner and buried his face in his hands. The blush that had been on his face all day heated his clammy hands. His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten his lunch because he was too afraid to get up from his desk to go eat. Now it was probably stinking up his bag.

He couldn't help it when his eyes watered in frustration.

"-to check on Kuroko," he heard his coach say as footsteps approached. No. She was going to come in. He was crying for God's sake and she was going to think something was desperately wrong and he would have to explain to her that he was crying over a stupidly persistent hard on.

"Uh, wait." Kuroko heard someone say. He listened closely, thanking any gods for whoever had said that. It had sounded like Hyuga. The conversation was quieter, but the last thing he caught was, "-should go in. Not you."

Hyuga was coming in? It wouldn't be half as bad as -

The door opened.

"Hey. What's with you? You dyin'? Come play," Kagami's gruff voice commanded. He shut the door behind him. "Where are you?"

He accidentally sniffled and Kagami jumped.

"Jesus. What are you doin'? Get out here."

Kuroko bent forward to lean more closely against the corner of the room when he heard Kagami's steps approaching. He wiped his eyes furiously. No tears had actually fallen, but it had been enough to turn the rim of his eyes red.

He felt Kagami's presence stiffen with discomfort. "You, uh... you cryin'?"

Kuroko shook his head.

"What's the matter?"

He shook his head again, hearing Kagami shift behind him.

The young man was close enough that Kuroko could feel the warmth of his body from their proximity. He shivered, feeling wetness dribble from the tip of his cock. The bluenette's body was small enough that Kagami aped him _easily _into the corner, covering his whole mass with the shared warmth. The larger boy's breath was on the top of his head.

"Are you hiding something?"

_Yeah, I'm hiding something. Get out of here._

"Everything okay in there?" The coach knocked on the door.

"Damn," Kagami grunted and went outside.

"What's up?" Kuroko heard her say. Footsteps retreated and he let loose a breath he had been holding. He reached between his spread legs and palmed himself lightly, flinching at the searing ache, _so good_, that shot between his legs.

"Oh..." he moaned quietly, trying to retract his hand but failing. It was... _really good_. He had never felt anything quite so intense. This... had never been so sensuous for him. He moved his hand down, blushing even darker as his opening twitched, sending tingling feelings upwards toward his member and curled his fingers beneath his ball sac. They twitched and tightened beneath his touch.

When he heard footsteps approaching again, he tore his hand away, reveling in the tingling feeling it left when his fingers collided with his balls harshly, making them bounce against the cotton of his underwear.

"Hey. You're excused from practice today, you pansy," he heard Kagami say as the door opened.

"O-Okay. Thank you," he dismissed the taller boy. Kagami didn't take the hint.

"Uh. Well, listen. You got somethin' you wanna talk about?"

"No," Kuroko replied immediately, worried that it might sound a bit harsh.

"Kuroko, you've been acting weird all day."

_Kuroko. Say my name again. Kuroko._

"I'm okay. I promise."

"If you're so 'okay,' then why aren't you out there playing with the rest of us?"

Kuroko's lip quivered. He was getting really embarrassed. He had never been so embarrassed before. One time in grade school, he had been required to give a speech to the rest of the class about his most favorite day. He had frozen up and fainted from embarrassment. That had not been his most favorite day.

But this. This was ten times worse. He felt his eyes stinging with tears again, even as his hardness throbbed.

He _snapped_. He couldn't help it. It was the worst move he could have made. "Shut up, Kagami! Just - just leave me alone, okay?!"

Kagami was silent for a single second before his footsteps quickly approached again. "Listen, _kid_!" he shouted as he grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders and tossed him back so that he was lying flat on his back.

_This is the end. This is the end of my life. Tell Kise I've always thought he was unbearably gay_.

He was hyper-focused on everything that was Kagami, so when cloth rustled as the taller man came to a resting position and he stuttered out, "Oh. Oh..." well... Kuroko just decided he couldn't handle it.

He covered his eyes as the tears began to fall and he said, "Y-You're just so pretty!"

And then he turned on his side, facing away from Kagami, cupping his manly parts, and hiccupped like a little baby.

He hated himself today.

* * *

**A/N: Uh yeah. This is an emotional experience for all of us, Kuroko. Some more than others.  
**

**-Amaya**


	3. A Long, Hard Look

**A/N: You guys, tho. I just finished a story within two days. This is a first. Here are some review replies:  
**

_**Guest**_**: KUROKO DOESN'T GET LOVE IN MY HOME. Actually, he does. I spoil him completely in this chapter. BUT even though this isn't smut, I'd like to point something out. Before I even start ANY of my stories I always, always, _always_ have them almost completely outlined. This means: do not request for me to add in something to a story unless I specifically ask you to or you think it would add to the story's plot. Thank you for reviewing, and I'm really glad that you like the story! Edit: Also, sorry if that sounded kind of mean? I mean, well. GET AN ACCOUNT SO I CAN DEDICATE A UKE!KUROKO FIC TO YOU.  
**

_**AspergianStoryteller**_**: Are we making strange noises? Oooooooooo. c:  
**

**_96rui_: Ne, he doesn't come until this chapter. Also, I'M UPDATING AS FAST AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_What am I supposed to do?_ Kuroko wondered briefly as he curled into himself. Kagami awkwardly stood behind him, recovering from the shock.

He pulled on his shoulder to lay him on his back again. Kuroko lay still in that position with his hands covering his eyes for a moment before wiping his tears and looking up at Kagami who said, "Are you literally crying over a boner?"

Kuroko huffed with a little humor but a lot of annoyance.

"I mean, just jerk it off if you have to."

"You don't understand, I've been like this all day and I -" his stomach growled. Kagami's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, this is why you wouldn't come eat lunch with us? You're such a loser."

Kuroko covered his face again. "I _know_."

"Why didn't you.. just... I don't know, skip like two minutes of class and then say you weren't feeling well? You're almost never late, after all."

"Two minutes?" Kuroko grunted. "I'm not _that_ fast."

"_You know what I mean_." Kagami was astounded. Had Kuroko really had a boner _all day_? No wonder he had been acting so weird. His ears began to feel warm as he remembered Kuroko awkwardly shifting in his seat whenever he turned around to face the smaller boy. Numerous times he had half-noted Kuroko's hand moving beneath his desk. Had he been -

No. There was no way. Kuroko was too modest to do _that_ where anyone could see him.

Kagami was too flustered to say anything else except for, "Well, now what? I..."

"I don't know."

"Are you going to do it?"

"With you here?!" Kuroko exclaimed, clutching at his face even tighter and turning away again.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean that I'm -" Kagami paused to gather his thoughts. "I'll, um... guard the door?"

"G-good idea."

It was only when he heard the door click shut that he took his hands from his face. He sat up and looked up at the wide window to his right - his only source of light right now. When he heard rustling on the other side of the door, his face flushed bright red again. Kagami was on the other side of that door.

He placed his right hand on the back of his neck, delighting in the warmth it gave him. He worked his way down to press against his collar bone as his free left hand rubbed his outer thigh that trembled with anticipation. His breathing slowly became labored as his right hand played with a tender peak that rose beneath the silk of his basketball jersey before reaching to play with the other.

Kuroko's left hand was rubbing his hip bone when his right hand stopped at his navel. His middle finger rubbed at it for a second as he whispered, "Kagami..."

His legs twitched almost completely closed from their spread position that he had unknowingly put them in when said redhead whispered, "What?" from the other side of the door.

_Oh my god_.

"Um..." Kuroko sat up and buried his face in his hands again when he heard the door start to open. "I'm nervous."

He wasn't, though. He had been ready to finally have a peaceful rest of the day when he finished himself off in maybe two seconds from the way he was throbbing in his pants until Kagami felt the need to have a little chat.

"Do you...?"

Kuroko couldn't comprehend what Kagami was trying to ask him. He sat there for a full minute until Kagami growled and picked him up, bridal style. He sat them down in front of the door that opened inward and settled Kuroko between his legs.

"Kagami-kun. What are you...?"

"I've never done this before, so don't complain," Kagami said, scratching his cheek with his left forefinger before laying that hand on Kuroko's upper stomach and pushing to get the boy to lean back against his own torso.

_Done what? Don't tell me..._

No one had to tell him, because he finally figured it out a moment before Kagami's big, warm hand settled on the front of his pants. His legs twitched further apart on instinct and his hands shot out to rest on Kagami's thighs.

"It's wet," Kagami half-whispered, rubbing a thumb unknowingly over the head of Kuroko's penis.

"Haah...," the bluenette couldn't keep the sound from escaping his lips as he thrust his hips up minutely.

"It's good?" the redhead asked rhetorically, relaxing enough to lay his chin on Kuroko's right shoulder. He moved his left hand down further than his right to play with Kuroko's scrotum while pressing a firmer touch further upwards.

"...Yeah..." Kuroko whispered. "It's _so good_."

Kagami blushed. This was weird. He'd never thought he'd be doing this sort of thing with Kuroko, especially not today of all days, when Kuroko had been acting so cranky. At least now he knew that the boy wasn't mad at him for some reason, though.

"Kaga..mi."

Actually, it was quite the opposite. "Hm?" Kuroko didn't say anything. "What is it? I'll give you what you need."

A promise made in the blink of an eye, but in that moment, Kagami realized it was true. He would give Kuroko anything, to be truthful.

"My shorts..." Kuroko's head burrowed closely back into his shoulder. He was quick to act, swiftly lifting Kuroko up by his waist with one hand and pulling off first the shorts and then his underwear with the other.

The ground was cold against his bare behind. Kagami noticed him flinch and lifted him up again to settle him onto his own pelvis, leaning lower against the door to accommodate the smaller boy.

"P-please," Kuroko shut his eyes, still clutching at Kagami's legs. When his hips shifted, he noticed the hardness beneath him and his eyes snapped open again. "Kagami?"

"Shut up. This is hot, okay? You can't deny it."

Kuroko blushed.

"Come here," Kagami commanded. Kuroko did as he was told, laying back on Kagami's torso and resting his head on his shoulder. Kagami let out a breath and hesitantly pressed a kiss to Kuroko's forehead.

The blue haired boy wasted no time in arching his back to reach Kagami for a kiss on the lips, and Kagami didn't hesitate to kiss him back, either.

_Great, now I can tell everyone I touched a dick before I'd even had my first kiss_, Kagami grumbled inwardly. Though, the kiss was fantastic, he relented as Kuroko's tongue poked at his lips before he pulled back. A hand gently caressed his face before coming to rest on his leg. "Kagami, can you...?"

Said boy was shaken from his trance at the sound of Kuroko's voice. "Oh, right." His face turned red as his hand traced down the boy's stomach. When he reached the hem of his shirt, he pulled it up to feel Kuroko's skin.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Don't say that _now_, you idiot," Kagami growled. Kuroko's hands gripped his thighs more tightly.

"Oh. Okay," he replied as evenly as he could while watching Kagami's right thumb and forefinger encircle his base. The skin was so sensitive that he felt himself immediately start shaking.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko nodded, watching the left hand go back to its previous position on his balls. "You're bigger than I thought you'd be." It had just slipped out of his mouth, but Kuroko didn't seem to be offended.

Finally, _finally_ Kagami's fingers slowly stroked Kuroko, once, from base to tip, stopping to rub at the underside of the head, to which Kuroko reacted with a quick thrust upwards. His ass shifted against Kagami's crotch when he came to rest again.

"Oomph!" the redhead cried, using his whole hand to stroke downwards again, his left hand cupping Kuroko's sac and rubbing the space just before his anus that twitched spastically beneath the stimulus.

"S-sorry. That's..." Kuroko couldn't remember what he was trying to say. All he could focus on was the big, sweaty hands touching him everywhere he needed to be touched. "...Nng..."

"Shh," Kagami hushed him. "Do you want everyone else coming in here to see you like this?" He felt Kuroko's hardness jerk in his hands and grinned. "You want that? Do you want everyone to see you...?"

He didn't finish his sentence. It was enough for Kuroko to dribble precome onto his fingers when he met the underside of the head again. "Don't... don't...!"

"Don't? Don't what?" Kagami's hands froze in their position.

Kuroko gasped, panting out breaths as if he wasn't getting enough air, "Please don't stop! _Please don't stop_! I don't want you to stop!"

"Shh, I'm here. I'm not going to stop," Kagami assured him, stroking him faster as he rubbed himself against Kuroko's ass.

"Yeah, yeah, please, oh please, _yes_..."

"Kuroko, you have to be quiet," Kagami laughed even as he puffed out struggling breaths, trying to get as much contact with Kuroko's behind as he could.

Kuroko quieted minutely, but strangled cries still escaped his lips. The hand on him was working so fast and the other was ever so gently squeezing at his testicles and he just couldn't handle all the sensations. One blessed finger on Kagami's left hand reached down just a little further to experimentally rub his puckered opening. "_Oh! Yes! There, yeah..._"

"You want more...?" Kagami whispered, rabidly fondling himself on Kuroko. The bluenette nodded silently, puffs of breath breezing over Kagami's neck as the boy struggled to hang on. "Do you... _need it_? I said I'd give you anything you need."

"_Yes... oh... I need it so much please, give it to me, please I need it_..."

How could he say no?

Kagami pulled his left hand back to suck on his middle finger for a brief moment, huffing as Kuroko groaned in disappointment. The boy in his lap had begun to shamelessly grind himself down on Kagami's crotch. The latter blushed even more, if that was possible; he only wished he could see Kuroko from the front.

His hand returned to its position and he felt Kuroko tense in anticipation. He listened to the sound of Kuroko's foreskin slapping until he stopped and pushed the skin over the head. Kuroko moaned and thrust his hips aggressively. "Don't..."

"I'm not - I'm not stopping," Kagami said as he pressed his middle finger to Kuroko's opening again and rubbed a bit. He watched precome tumble from the slit of the boy's penis again and quickly dipped his already damp finger into it to collect some more moisture before spreading the rest of it around with his other hand when he began stroking again, full force.

Kuroko reacted immediately with a cry as an almost painful shot of pleasure shot up into his gut. He felt his balls tightening and curling into themselves. "_Oh... please, I'm so close. I'm so close, yes, please, please more,_" he repeated over and over as he looked down to watch Kagami's hand rub him almost raw. "_Nng, yes._"

Kagami sank his wet middle finger into Kuroko, just to the first knuckle. It stung a little but it felt so good, _so perfect_ that it shoved him violently over the edge and he began rapidly thrusting his hips into Kagami's touch even harder than before.

"_Oh my god, yeah, pleasepleaseplease..._" Kuroko cried, reaching up to bite into his hand, trying his hardest to keep quiet. He felt warmth shoot out onto his stomach as he trembled, letting no sound escape him anymore, because no sound could depict how perfect this felt.

Kagami was still grinding against his behind, adding to all of the sensations. "_Kuro... Kuroko_," he grunted into his ear, forcing more come to spill out of said boy.

"_Kagami..._" Kuroko whispered as his thrusts started slowing close to a stop. His whole body was quivering and his toes curled. "Kagami..." He started grinding down specifically onto Kagami's crotch.

"_...Haah... yeah,_" he groaned against Kuroko's neck. His thrusts started getting rougher and rougher as he moved his hands from the boy's member to clutch his hips. Kuroko's softening cock and fluttering ass hole tingled in the afterglow. Kagami stilled beneath him, and he relaxed against the man's torso when he felt dampness in the fabric of Kagami's basketball shorts. "_K-Kuroko..._"

They basked in the now-too-hot body warmth of one another for a few minutes, regulating their breath and exchanging kisses on cheeks and foreheads and necks.

Kagami felt so warm and... happy with Kuroko above him, and he hoped it was the same for the object of his thoughts. He had never thought of Kuroko as someone who could potentially be his crush. To be quite honest, he'd been too focused on basketball to pay attention to the way Kuroko made his heart beat so fast sometimes. He had never thought that he and Kuroko would ever be in a situation like this.

One thing was for sure - he wasn't ready to let this feeling go.

Kagami checked the clock on the wall and whispered, "Kuroko, practice ends in ten minutes."

"Oh," the boy responded, sitting up and slipping his underwear and shorts back on. He carefully stood from between Kagami's legs and held out a hand. Kagami took it, and they hurriedly opened their lockers to start getting dressed in their regular clothes. They both took home their uniforms to wash them that day, and they fled before practice ended.

* * *

_**Owari... probably.  
**_

* * *

**BONUS:**

"You first years have some nerve skipping out on practice like that," Riko remarked when Kuroko and Kagami showed up for practice the next day. "Now, tell me, what was so important that _both _of you had to skip out? We have crucial techniques to think about, you know - techniques that only work as a team!"

"Err, we just had something to take care of. It really was something we both had to do," Kagami elaborated. Kuroko just stared at the ground willing himself not to let his face turn pink.

"Uh-huh. Kuroko, there, doesn't look too innocent. Do that again and maybe I'll just kick you nerds off the team."

"Nerds?" Kagami exclaimed.

"Kick us off?" Kuroko's eyes widened as he looked up at his coach.

"Well, you get the point. If I was your mom, you'd both be grounded. Now, let's get started."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, those boys. Anyway, this was the last chapter, but maybe some day I'll think of something to add onto it. Probably not, but, well. You get it. It's been two days and I'm already so attached, haha! I hope you had tons of grand 'ole times reading this.  
**

**-Amaya**


End file.
